Forever & Always
by CaptureLife
Summary: You've been having a great life and suddenly you bumped into your past memories. Memories that should last forever and should be promise always but it seem to be rejected by the people that surrounds you. Is there still a time to say we're gonna last "Forever & Always"? (A one shot story)


I do not own Victoria Justice or Avan Jogia.

This is just a fanfiction story and not based on a true story.

**FOREVER & ALWAYS (ONE SHOT)**

**Avan Jogia's Point Of View.**

Hello, I'm Avan Tudor Jogia. I am a 25 year old guy and I have a 4 year old son named Victor Dale Jogia. I work as a actor in some sitcoms for a living. I live with my son in Los Angeles California in a simple yet big house which the producers provide for me. Your probably wondering about Dale's mother? Let me just describe her to you : She has a long brunnette hair, a cute cheekbones, a wonderful smile, a beautiful complexion and a elegant yet sexy body. Sounds perfect right? Because actually she is. The sad part is Dale & I never saw his mom since he was born. It's a complicated story, I'll tell it next time.

"_**Daddy, There's a cute girl named Katelyn. I want to play with her**_". My son Dale said as he pull my shirt asking for my permission. Even in a young age my son knows how to pick girls, I guess he learned from his dad.

"_**Look here, Your still young but you know how to pick girls. Great job bro! High Five**_". I said as I raise my hand and he clapped it and sit with me.

"_**So can I play with the cute girl? Please Dad? I promise to have no troubles for a week**_". He insisted. I cannot say no to his adorable eyes. He got his eyes from his mom which I found irresistable.

"_**Sure but always remember to be nice and friendly. OKay?**_". I replied as Dale nodded and run toward the cute little girl named Katelyn. I wonder who her mom is? She's probably pretty too because her daughter is good-looking.

*_ring*_

_*ring*_

_*ring*_

"_**Hello Liz, What made you call me in this fine afternoon? Do you miss me?**_" I answered as I give a flirtacious smirk. Liz is Dale's mom bestfriend, she is one of the main reason why his mom & I got paired together in Chemistry class and actually found chemistry literally.

"_**Hi Av! I came to call because I've heard Vicky is coming to town. One more thing, you never change from being a flirty guy**_". Liz replied as she chuckled a bit. So it means Dale's mom is going to be in town? So he can finally meet his mother, it's his only wish for the rest of his life even though he's still a 4 year old he's a smart boy.

"_**Thanks for the info Liz. Your nephew Dale would love this news. Bye**_". I said as I hang up and start thinking. I wonder will we ever complete our family? Will she accept his son? Will Dale take this easily? Am I going to take it? Do I even have feelings for Victoria? Questions that filled my mind which caused me to worry.

"_**Daddy! This is Katelyn Reed. Isn't she cute?**_". Dale interrupt me as he introduced his playmate Katelyn. His playmate remind me so much of Victoria : She has a cute eyes, a beautiful brunette hair and a wonderful smile.

"_**Hello Mister. I'm Katelyn Reed but you can call me Kate**_". The little 4 year old said as she introduced herself. It's funny and weird how she sound so much alike Victoria. The way she gesture her hands, the way she smiles, the way she talk politely and the way she stand.

"_**Hi Kate. I'm Avan Tudor Jogia but you can call me Tudor if that''s fine. I'm Dale's daddy**_." I replied as I smile and I felt like I was seeing a little version of Victoria. I don't know if I'm having a daydream or I'm just thinking so much. Not seeing Victoria for 4 years is making me crazy.

"_**I need to go Dale. My mom is probably looking for me. Thanks for the ice cream. Bye**_". Kate added as we waved goodbye and watch Kate skip happily. She seemed to be happy all the time and a very nice,polite,happy and got a sunshine attitude. All of the attitude I found in Victoria.

"_**I guess my little boy just got his first date today huh?**_". I said as I messed up Dale's hair. He hates it just as I am but I found it fun.

_**"I guess so but we're just friends.**_" Dale replied as we drive home. As we're driving he sees alot of kids with their moms outside the car window. As I glance to see Dale he seems to be sad and lonely. It looks like he want to be feel love by a mother which I can't give to him right now. We finally reached home, I opened the door and saw my little boy sit on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"_**Daddy, Please tell me what happen to mommy? I wanna know. You always keep it as a secret**_". Dale said as he remove his shoes and give me his puppy dog eyes look. The same look I give everytime I'm asking a favor to Victoria. I guess at his early age he should have a brief introduction of how his mom & I started. So I told him the story.

*_**FLASHBACK***_

_****_**Victoria & I first met when we we're only 5 years old. We call each other as "Cutie" for Victoria and "Hunkie" for Me of course. It all started when her family moved beside our house in California and we start to play at her tree house which I assumed to be cool. I guess our lovestory started with a** :

"_**Hello. I'm Avan. Can I play with you?**_". **A 5 year old me asking a 5 year old girl named Victoria to play with him.**

"_**Sure, I'll be happy too**_." _**The 5 year old girl Victoria replied as she smile widely.**_

**Since that day, Victoria & I became close friends especially when we hit our highschool years. She was known to be one of the most popular girls in school and I'm know to be the popular guy in school but Vic & I don't really give care about reputation. We we're sometimes mistaken to be a couple because they think we're too sweet or close but the truth is she's just my bestfriend. I got friendzone by her alot of time but there was a time in Chemistry class wherein our proctor is absent so I made an experiment and decorate the room perfectly and put up a banner that says "Can you be my girlfriend?". with hearts.**

"_**Of course I will be**_". **Victoria answered as 16 year old teenager. She hugged me tight and I remember that I don't want to let go in that moment. Years has passed and we graduated highschool even college after all of that I got Victoria pregnant and that's how I got Dale.**

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

As I look into my side I see Dale sleeping with a bit of smile in his face. He is probably happy that me & his mom got well easily but I'm still not telling him the reason why we ended up ALONE. He's still to young and innocent to be filled with such dramatic experiences. I just need to occupy myself and make a better living with my son.

Victoria Justice's Point Of View.

After I took a shower because I felt all dirty, Katelyn pulled me and she is very eager to tell me about her day in the park with mom. Yes, Katelyn Reed is my baby sister. We got a long distance between each other but I love my new sister dearly. She's too cute and adorable. Love her!

"_**So why are you so happy Kate?**_". I asked her as I comb my hair and arranged it. I'm 25 years old by the way and I'm somehow an upcoming singer in the making. Assuming? Well, Maybe but there's nothing to lose right?

_**"I met a boy at the park named Dale with his daddy named Tudor**_". Kate says as she cheat my actions and start to comb her hair.

"_**So you already got a boyfriend? You beat me. I'm 25 and single. Your 4 but in a M.U. with a 4 year old boy?**_". I said as I raise her up and tickle her in bed.

"_**I don't like him. He's just nice & friendly that's it. Wanna come with me tomorrow in the park? Please?**_". Kate plead as she kneel and pout her lips. She's too cute I can't handle it. Alot of you might wonder about my past but I don't remember much so I'm sorry.

*THE NEXT DAY*

"_**So Kate, where's your playmate Dale?**_". I asked Kate as she looked around the playground. I hope she finds him. I don't want my babysister to feel rejected. She's too pretty & cute to be rejected.

"_**Kate! It's me Dale**_". A cute little boy shouted as he ran towards Kate. I suddenly feel like I need to hug this kid and I felt my heart warmth.

"_**Hi Dale. I'm Victoria Dawn Justice. Nice to meet you**_". I said as I pulled in into a hug and pulled away. He's so cute and good looking. How come I feel like I need this child to answer the questions in my life?

"_**Hi Miss Tori. Can I call you that?**_". Dale asked. Of course, who can say no to a cute little boy? Probably Liz? Haha.

"_**Of course you can call me anything. You can call me the cheese man, mustache girl or even batman?**_". I replied as I heard him chuckle and saw his cute dimples and cheekbones. Perfect Aura!

"_**You have to meet my daddy. Come on**_!". Dale commanded as he pull me & Kate to a guy who seems to be in my same age. He's father must be good-looking?

_**"Victoria? Victoria Dawn Justice?".**_ The handsome tan guy said as he grabbed my arms and hugged me. Who is he? How does he know me?

"_**Who are you exactly?**_". I said as I pulled away and stare in his brown eyes. Wow! There pretty to look at.

_**"I'm Avan. Avan Tudor Jogia. Your bestfriend since 5 years old"**_. Avan said as he wave his hand and hugged me once again.

"_**OMG! I miss you so much. How are you?**_". I said as I hug tighter then pull away.

"_**I'm great. So is that your daughter or something?**_". Avan asked as he put his hand on his hair.

"_**No, She's my baby sister Kate Reed. How about you is that your son? Who's the mom?**_". I asked confused because he never told me that he got married.

**Avan Jogia's Point of View**.

Alot of you might be shocked and say : "I thought Dale's mother is Victoria?" or "How can she not know?". Well, I haven't tell you the main reason why Victoria left her son & I. It all started when her family found out she's pregnant but sadly they don't want Victoria to have a child. How sad? They talked to me & said "You need to stay away from my daughter". Victoria's father insisted and he told me he want the child to be aborted but I won't accept it. As months past, their family finally accepted the baby and especially me. We lived happily and have great life to wait for our son. You might ask : What happened? Well, here is how the story goes.

****FLASHBACK****

**"Av, I don't know if I can do it". Victoria cries as the doctors are getting ready for her pregnancy. It's finally the day where she will give birth to our son. **

**"You can do it Vic. Just remember, I'm always here for you". I replied as I kiss her hand and let go. I wait for hours in recovery room. I don't know why but I sense that something bad might happen. Positive thoughts Avan. Be postive for you & Victoria and your upcoming baby boy.**

**"Mr. Jogia? Are you Victoria's husband?". The doctor shouts as he come my way. His face seems sad and broken into two pieces.**

**"Why? What's wrong? How's Victoria? How's our son?". I plead as I walk around in circles.**

**"Your son is healthy and in good condition but your wife didn't handle it properly and now she's in coma". The doctor replied. As I heard those words my smile turn into a frown. What? "You can visit her now but I'm not sure when will she able to wake up". The doctor added. I burst into her room and held her hand.**

**"Victoria, Be brave for me and for our son Victor Dale Jogia". I said as I kissed her forehead and ran my hand into my hair. A week has passed since Victoria suffered into coma. One night as I was sleeping her hands suddenly moved. **

**"Avan Jogia? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?". Vic asked as she looks across the room. How can she not know?**

**"You just gave birth remember? I'm the father remember? What's wrong?". I asked as I hold her and tight and smiled.**

**"That's silly. I don't have a husband or a son. I didn't got pregnant. Stop playing around". She replied as soon as the doctor enters. What happened to her? **

**"Mr. Jogia, Can I talk to you for a minute?". The doctor asked as I let go of her hand and followed.**

**"What is it doc? How come she can't remember anything?". I asked confusedly. She should know!**

**"Ms. Victoria has suffered amnesia. Based on our finding she can only remember the 20 years of her life but not that clear. We need to have her treated properly and go to some professionals." The doctor replied as soon I freeze and can't process everything. So she only remember 20 years of her life? She don't remember our engagement? or us having a family? I can't take it. A week has passed since the tragedy. Dale has stayed at my parents house as Victoria's family and I talk about the situation.**

**"So Avan, We're planning to take Victoria backed to florida. Are you coming with us?". Her mother asked us as I think through things.**

**"No, We're not but If she can't remember me or her son. I guess we better just stay away even the doctors said that there are no clues on how to solve her." I said even inside my heart it hurts. I was hopeless. **

**"Okay, I guess you need to talk to Victoria". Her mom said as she leave and called Victoria to go down stairs.**

**"My mom said you need to talk to me. What is it babe?". Victoria asked. Yes, she still remember that we're boyfriend/girlfriend. **

**"We need to break up. Your going to Florida and we can't take a long-distance relationship. We're over". I said I see her breakdown and cry. I just hugged her and comfort her properly.**

**"We're still bestfriends. Kay?". She asked one more time. I just nodded and continue to hug her. **

****FLASHBACK****

That's the story why Victoria doesn't remember Dale & I. After those she proceed to Florida for four years then she came back again and now we're here at the park face to face but she even't didn't remember a thing.

"_**Yes, he's my son. Dale meet Aunt Victoria**_ ". I said as Victoria picked Dale and twirl him around and I see Dale giggle. Oh, How happy we can be if she remember everything.

"_**I already met her daddy and she's really cool & nice**_" Dale replied with a big smile on his face. I guess he feel comfortable with Victoria.

"_**Well, It's great to see you Avan & little Avan. Me & Kate neeed to go. I'll text you okay?**_". Victoria say as she walk away and start humming through the song "Do you remember?". If only she can remember. Weeks past and Victoria & I start to hangout like teenagers. We plan playdates for her sister and my son or should I say our son? One day Ariana,Liz & Daniella visit me & Dale.

"_**Avan, When are you going to tell the truth**_?". Ariana ask as she tap her feet on the ground.

"_**Your son needs a mother and his mother is clearly here**_". Daniella exclaimed as she roam around the room.

_**"Dale has to know Victoria is his mother. Victoria needs to know that Dale is her son too**_". Liz said as she sit on the couch.

"_**I know I need to tell them the truth but I don't know how. Maybe Dale won't accept Victoria if I say she's his long-lost mom**_". I said as I see on the corner a crying Victor Dale Jogia.

"_**Aunt Victoria is my mommy. Why didn't you tell me daddy**_?". Dale asked as he cry some more.

"_**I want to tell you Dale but your mommy doesn't remember anything because she has an sickness**_". I said as I carry Dale and put him on my lap.

"_**I want my mommy. Please daddy?**_". Dale requested as he sniff and tears fall from his eyes. I just made a 4 year old cry.

"_**Of course, Your daddy will give you your mommy**_". Liz added as she sit beside us and signaled me to do the right thing. When I was about to get my keys my phone suddenly rings and it says "Victoria calling". So I answered it.

**PHONE CONVO**

"_**Hey Av, I'm on my way to your house. I brought Dale some toys**_". Victoria said.

"_**Sure, I'll prepare us a fun night**_". I replied

"_**Okay, I'm about to make a righ-**_". Before she can say the whole sentence I hear a crash. Then the phone hang up.

**END OF PHONE CONVO**

I ran and get my keys fast with Dale. I just can't lose her one more time probably right now she's at the nearest stop in our house.

"_**Wait! What happened Avan?**_". Ariana asked with a concern face.

"_**I think Victoria might be in a car crash. Meet me in the hospital**_". I replied as I start the engine and go away. When I was searching for her there I see her so peaceful and lifeless.

"_**Daddy, Is mommy still alive ?**_". Dale asked as I carry Victoria to the car.

"_**Of course Dale. She's alive and she'll never leave us**_". I replied as I went to the nearest hospital and find the nurse and told her what happened. I'd wait for hours just to see her recovery. Once the doctor instructed us that we can visit her I enter the room without any regrets. I see her in the bed peacefully sleeping.

"_**Victoria , Please be awake? Tonigth I was supposed to tell you everything. I was about to tell you that you had an amnesia. I was about to tell you that we have son. I was about to tell you I still love you. I was about to tell you that we're going to be together forever & always**_". I said as I kissed her hands and tears fall from my eyes.

"_**Avan, I love you too**_". I hear her mutter. She's awake & alive. "_**Where's our little boy? I wanna see him. I miss almost 4 years of his life. Your probably wondering I remembered everything before the car crash. I was about to visit you because I want to tell you I remember you , Dale & Us**_." She added as she lift up my chin.

"_**So forever & always ?**_". I asked as I lean in.

**_"Yup. I'm gonna love you forever & always"_**. She replied as she lean in and we share a passionate kiss. After a year, Dale & I moved into Victoria's house and right now we're preparing for our wedding. I guess promises are never made to be broken because we accomplish to say I do and stay together Forever & Always. ;)

* * *

**_A/N: The End! What do you think about my one shot? You like it? If you want some more just inform me & tell me who do you want to be in it. :)) _**

**_#JustCallMeRie__**


End file.
